Se reconstruire
by NotreDame
Summary: Ceci est une fin alternative à 'Tentation'. L'histoire commence après la sortie au ciné de Jessica et Bella. Le dernier chapitre est en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et franchement, j'en suis ravie.

 _Se reconstruire_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait une perfusion à ma gauche et mon père qui sommeillait dans un fauteuil. Il s'est précipité en voyant que j'étais réveillée.

\- Bella ! s'écria-t-il. J'étais si inquiet !

\- Hein ! ai-je balbutié. Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as de la chance que Jessica soit aussi gentille : c'est elle qui a appelé une ambulance quand tu es tombée de la moto de ce type !

Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Juste après le film, j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward dans ma tête et j'avais… oh, j'avais mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

\- Jessica ? ai-je balbutié.

\- Je vais lui envoyer des fleurs pour la remercier. Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu très mal tourner pour toutes les deux ?

Et voilà : mon père était inquiet pour moi alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi ! Je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

\- Je suis désolée, ai-je murmuré.

\- Le docteur m'a dit que tu n'as que des contusions. Tu pourras reprendre l'école la semaine prochaine. J'ai aussi pris rendez-vous pour toi avec le docteur Holloway.

\- Le docteur qui ?

\- La meilleure psychologue du coin, d'après les gens que j'ai rencontrés ici.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychologue ! ai-je protesté.

Là, il m'a attrapé les mains et m'a regardée dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, ma petite chérie, a-t-il murmuré. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu vas mal et je m'en veux. Si tu avais consulté plus tôt, tu n'aurais sans doute pas eu envie de faire un truc pareil.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter ! ai-je répété, complètement paniquée.

\- Tu es en plein déni, ma fille.

Je me suis rendue compte que je pleurais. J'avais envie que mon père me laisse tranquille, qu'il sorte pour que je puisse pleurer seule. Pourquoi ma vie était-elle un tel raz-de-marée de tristesse ?

\- D'accord, ai-je dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. J'irai voir ta psychologue.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

On a eu un rendez-vous vendredi. Le docteur Holloway était une femme brune et maigre, avec des dents beaucoup trop grandes.

\- Asseyez-vous confortablement, a-t-elle dit en souriant. Il fait un peu froid, voulez-vous que je ferme la fenêtre ?

En disant cela, elle pensait du mal de moi. J'ai décidé que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.

\- Non, merci, ai-je répondu. De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

\- Cette séance est pour vous, voyons.

Elle essayait de me piéger. J'ai décidé de la prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Eh bien, ai-je expliqué, mon père s'imagine que je fais une dépression. Je voudrais le rassurer à ce sujet, c'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi votre père pense-t-il cela ?

\- Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Un silence s'est installé. Je sentais qu'elle me menaçait et je ne voulais pas céder.

\- Êtes-vous proche de votre père ? a-t-elle demandé.

\- J'habite avec lui depuis un an.

\- Parlez-moi de votre famille.

J'ai parlé. J'ai parlé de ma mère, de mon père, de tout sauf d'Edward et du mal qui me rongeait. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je ressentais un profond soulagement. Au moins, parler me changeait les idées.

Je suis sortie à la fin de la séance. Mon père m'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il a pris rendez-vous pour une nouvelle séance sans même me demander mon avis. Je n'ai rien dit, je suis rentrée à la maison et j'ai pleuré dans ma chambre.

* * *

A l'école, Jessica ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Je suis certaine qu'elle fait toujours une maladie parce qu'Edward n'est plus là. Comme elle est superficielle et jalouse ! Les autres aussi m'ont regardée froidement. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu raconter sur mon compte.

A la fin de la journée, Angela s'est approchée de moi, l'air gêné.

\- Jessica m'a dit de remercier ton père pour les fleurs, a-t-elle dit.

\- Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas elle-même ?

\- Eh bien, elle t'en veut encore pour l'autre jour. Elle avait une peur folle de ces types et elle pense qu'ils auraient pu vous violer tous les deux ou vous filer des coups de couteau. A ta place, je m'excuserais.

M'excuser ? Auprès de Jessica ? Mais comment Angela pouvait-elle se montrer aussi peu compréhensive ?

\- Je le ferai, ai-je répondu sans entrain.

* * *

Je suis retournée voir le docteur Holloway. Je lui ai parlé de mon père.

A la séance suivante, je lui ai parlé de ma mère.

Ça fait vraiment du bien de parler.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie ne veut toujours pas que je sorte seule. Il a peur que je fasse des bêtises, comme il dit. Je suis quand même sortie en cachette et j'ai aperçu Jacob qui se promenait. Il était main dans la main avec une fille, une indienne aux cheveux courts. En me voyant, il m'a fait signe :

\- Bella ! Viens, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je te présente Leah !

Il était évident qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Tout le monde était en couple et heureux, sauf moi ! Pourquoi une injustice pareille ?

J'ai dit bonjour, je suis rentrée à la maison et j'ai pleuré.

* * *

Le docteur Holloway m'a demandé de parler du cinéma avec Jessica. J'ai raconté ce que j'avais ressenti en sortant, cette tristesse, cette impression de vide et comment Edward me manque. J'ai parlé d'Edward, et encore d'Edward, encore et encore. Je me suis mise à pleurer et elle m'a dit que c'était bien de pleurer. J'ai vidé toute sa boite de kleenex.

Quand je suis sortie de chez elle, je me sentais vide. Mais bien.

* * *

Angela a décidé de se présenter à un concours de dessin. Je viens de l'apprendre, paraît-il que toute la classe était déjà au courant. Même mon père est au courant. Il m'en a parlé.

\- Tu devrais l'encourager un peu, tu sais.

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'intéresser à ses dessins avec toute la tristesse et le chagrin qui me ronge mais je l'ai fait quand même, pour que Charlie cesse de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai approché Angela à la cafétéria et je lui ai souhaité bon courage. Jessica m'a fusillée du regard alors que j'agissais par gentillesse, quelle méchante fille ! Et puis, je suis allée m'asseoir ailleurs.

En allant ranger mon plateau, j'ai entendu Jessica qui parlait dessins avec Angela. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle fait.

Même Jessica a l'air plus gentil que moi.

Je me sens coupable.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui, le docteur Holloway m'a donné un devoir à faire. Elle m'a demandé de faire la liste de tout ce qui me pesait dans ma relation avec Edward. J'ai trouvé que c'était un concept stupide. Seulement, je me suis trouvée seule à la maison sans rien à faire, et j'ai décidé d'essayer. Quelque chose qui me pesait ? C'était vraiment difficile à trouver mais…

 _Il a volé le moteur de ma voiture pour m'empêcher de rendre visite à Jacob._

Oui, il a fait ça pour me protéger mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça gênant. Et puis…

 _Il m'a forcée à manger alors que je n'avais pas faim._

Et puis…

 _Il a conduit comme un fou et m'a fait une peur dingue._

 _Il prenait le volant même quand je lui disais clairement que j'avais envie de conduire._

 _Il était jaloux de tous les gens que je fréquentais et il les dénigrait._

 _Il m'a carrément lancée sur une table en verre, j'aurais pu me casser quelque chose._

 _Il m'a larguée au beau milieu d'une forêt au lieu de faire ça dans un endroit sympa, comme Mike avec Jessica._

 _Il ne m'a même pas proposé de rester amis et de continuer à se voir, comme Mike et Jessica. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire._

 _Il a obligé Alice à le suivre alors que j'aurais préféré garder le contact avec elle._

 _Il contrôlait absolument tout dans ma vie._

 _Je me sentais perdue et désemparée…_

Voilà que je pleure. Il y avait tellement de choses anormales dans cette relation, et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte !

Je me sens tellement nulle. Il faut vraiment être nulle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on sort avec une personne à problèmes, pour se sentir flattée quand il essaie de contrôler votre vie et pour prendre ça pour de l'amour. Comment j'ai pu être débile à ce point-là ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

* * *

J'ai pleuré sur mon lit pendant une heure. J'ai boxé mon oreiller en imaginant que c'était Edward. J'ai vaguement pensé à le dénoncer sur internet. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Et puis, j'ai réalisé que j'allais bien, en tout cas mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. Edward m'avait complètement vampirisée, mais maintenant j'étais libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Il n'y avait plus personne pour m'empêcher de rendre visite à Jacob ou pour me balancer sur une table en verre. Je pouvais me remettre à vivre.

J'ai décidé de me refaire des amis. J'ai écrit une lettre à Charlie pour m'excuser de lui avoir fait peur avec mes bêtises. J'ai cherché la page Deviantart d'Angela et j'ai constaté qu'en effet, c'est une artiste très douée. J'ai fait une liste de choses à faire : ranger ma chambre, laver ma voiture, écrire à ma mère… j'avais envie d'aller de l'avant.

* * *

Mon père a remarqué le changement. Il trouve que je souris plus souvent, que j'ai l'air de meilleure humeur. Il m'a demandé si j'avais un nouveau petit copain. J'ai répondu non. Pas besoin de petit copain, ma vie est déjà très bien comme ça !

Je fais des recherches pour trouver une bonne université. J'aimerais visiter un autre Etat, voir du pays. Je me demande quoi étudier mais je trouverai bien. La vie est belle.

Jacob et Leah ont vraiment l'air heureux ensemble. Tant mieux pour eux. D'après ce que m'a dit Jacob, Leah a été larguée et trahie de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit. Elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Comme je la comprends.

J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toutes les filles qui sortent avec des pervers…


	5. Chapter 5

Cela fait trois semaines que je fréquente un forum de filles qui racontent leurs histoires d'amour sur internet. Aujourd'hui, je suis tombée sur un message qui m'a laissée bouche bée.

 _Je sais pas koi afaire avec mon copain. Je l'aime tro fort mai il me dire parfoi des chose qui me font pleuré et ensuite quand je lui dis que j'aime pas ça il répon que je sui trop sensible. Pour lénerver un peu je lui ai fait croire que je le trompais et maintenan il é fou furieux. Maintenant j'ai vraimen trop peu qu'il me quitte._

Cette fille, c'était moi il y a quelques mois. En couple avec un pervers, malheureuse et persuadée que vivre sans lui serait la pire chose possible. Ça m'a écœurée mais maintenant, je savais quoi faire. J'ai envoyé un message à cette fille pour lui expliquer qu'il ne la respectait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle pose ses limites. La réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre :

 _Mais il m'aime et il es telement gentil quand il m'envoie des textos ! Et plu tart on se marira et il m'emménera à Venize come dan Romeo et Juliette, je peu pa le quitté il m'aime tro !_

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération. Cette fille était aussi atteinte que je l'avais été. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Je suis allée sur amazon et j'ai commandé deux livres : un sur la violence conjugale et un sur les personnalités toxiques.

* * *

Angela s'est classée deuxième à son concours de dessins. Tout le monde est ravi pour elle. Elle a même créé son propre site internet pour donner une idée de ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle aimerait bien gagner sa vie en dessinant.

Ça m'a donné une idée. J'ai décidé de créer un site internet pour faire de la prévention sur les relations toxiques auprès des ados. J'ai beaucoup souffert à cause d'Edward et je veux aider les filles de mon âge à ne pas tomber dans le même panneau. Pour ça, il me faut un site. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'y connais rien.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée parler à Éric après les cours. Je voulais juste qu'il me conseille un bouquin sur le sujet mais il s'est emballé et s'est mis à me parler d'hébergeurs, de bandes passantes, de liens hypertextes, etc. Pour finir, il m'a promis de me faire un petit topo et de me l'envoyer par email. En s'éloignant, j'ai vu qu'il était fou de joie à l'idée de faire partager ses connaissance à quelqu'un.

Je l'envie. Il a une grande passion, pas moi. Il deviendra probablement informaticien ou concepteur freelance, il continuera à apprendre des tas de trucs toute sa vie... Il y a une telle énergie qui se dégage de lui !

Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de devenir son amie. Je n'avais jamais sympathisé avec un geek avant mais maintenant, j'ai envie d'essayer autre chose, de découvrir de nouvelles personnes. Ma vie va recommencer et j'aurai une belle vie.

* * *

Ça y est, mon site est en place.

Je l'ai montré à Charlie, qui m'a dit qu'il était très fier de moi. J'ai été obligée de lui avouer la façon dont Edward m'avait maltraitée, évidemment. Je ne lui ai pas tout raconté mais ça a suffi pour qu'il ait l'air triste. Il a murmuré : « j'aurais dû mieux te protéger » et il est sorti. Je lui ai répondu que non, même si c'est paradoxal, je ne regrette pas d'être sortie avec Edward. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend et qu'on grandit. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir cassé beaucoup plus tôt.

Mon site reçoit des centaines de visites tous les jours. Il y a des filles qui m'envoient leurs témoignages et qui m'expliquent à quel point elles ont souffert à cause de leur ex. A chaque fois j'ai envie de pleurer en lisant mais je me force à lire et à répondre, à dire à ces filles que ce n'était pas de leur faute, qu'elles ont été abusées et que leur 'prince charmant' ne mérite même pas qu'elles pleurent sur lui.

Je donne des conseils. Je rassure et je réconforte. Un jour, une lycéenne du Nebraska m'a remerciée en me disant que grâce à moi, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de quitter son copain. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'ai longtemps échangé des emails avec cette fille, Natasha. Elle entre à la fac l'an prochain.

Moi aussi, je vais bientôt entrer à la fac. J'ai décidé d'étudier la psychologie. Ensuite, je monterai mon propre cabinet d'aide aux femmes maltraitées.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dix ans plus tard…_

J'ai envie de pleurer nerveusement. Cette semaine a été tellement éprouvante mais en même temps, je suis si heureuse que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. L'homme de ma vie et moi allons nous marier dans une semaine.

Il s'appelle Jimmy. Il y a un an, il a téléphoné à l'association où je travaille en disant qu'il voulait faire un reportage sur les structures d'aides aux victimes de violences conjugales. Il nous a toutes filmées pendant une semaine. Il m'a laissé son numéro, ensuite on s'est revus. On est sortis ensemble plusieurs fois et on est tombés amoureux tout naturellement…

Jimmy est tellement différent de tous les hommes que j'ai connus ! Il a fait des reportages dans des pays en guerre et dénoncé la corruption au sein des institutions. C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de prendre des risques pour aider son prochain. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais célibataire et heureuse, et puis on s'est rencontrés et tout d'un coup, c'était le bonheur fou…

Je passe à l'épicerie juste avant de rentrer à la maison. Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait les courses et lui qui cuisine (on alterne). Au moment où je sors, les bras chargés de sacs à provision, je me cogne à une fille minuscule. Elle rattrape mon sac et s'écrie :

\- Bella ! Je te cherchais !

Je la reconnais. C'est Alice Cullen, la sœur de mon ex détraqué! La surprise est telle que je reste bouche bée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? finis-je par articuler.

\- Edward a décidé de se suicider. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

La situation est tellement ridicule que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Edward a tué des dizaines de gens, il m'a malmenée, larguée brutalement et ignorée pendant dix ans, et voilà que je devrais faire quelque chose pour lui ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas me réveiller.

\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, réponds-je en reprenant mon sac. J'ai eu une dure journée et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

\- Bella ! s'est écriée Alice. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

Egoïste, moi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite mais enfin, j'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à travailler dur pour aider des femmes maltraitées ! Je suis tellement prise de court que je balance la première chose qui me passe par la tête :

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Isa, maintenant.

\- D'accord. Isa, répond-elle. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui !

\- Appelle la police. Moi, je rentre chez moi. Mon petit copain m'attend.

\- Mais enfin… Edward ne peut pas vivre sans toi !

C'est l'argument stupide et cruel que j'entends régulièrement. Tous les jours, je vois débarquer des femmes malheureuses dont certaines me disent qu'elles ne peuvent pas quitter leur mari ou leur petit copain parce que si elles le font, il se suicidera et ce sera de leur faute. A chaque fois, je dois leur expliquer que c'est du chantage affectif et qu'elles ne sont pas responsables du fait que leur mec est détraqué. J'explose :

\- Si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait pas larguée comme une vieille chaussette quand j'étais au lycée ! J'ai une vie géniale, maintenant. J'ai un métier gratifiant et un fiancé qui me respecte, alors Edward peut aller se faire foutre, compris ?

Sur ce, je suis partie sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Mon téléphone a bippé. C'était Jimmy qui m'envoyait un texto rigolo pour me dire qu'il me prépare une surprise. Je parie sur un dîner aux chandelles. C'est tellement merveilleux de se marier avec quelqu'un comme lui !

Edward n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour moi, maintenant. Je suis libérée à jamais de lui. je suis heureuse.

 _La fin !_


End file.
